One Weird Date Night
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: What exactly was going through Kim's mind during her date with Josh Mankey? Might as well find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"One Weird Date Night,"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Last Minute Date Night Request"

"The answer is definitely 'yes,'" I said into my cordless phone to Josh Mankey on the other line. "Just give me a couple of minutes to get changed, okay?"

As I hung up the phone, I looked down at my stomach, a large hole was swirling around thanks to the latest antics of Dr. Drakken and Shego. For this was no ordinary hole, it was a hole that would contribute to my supposed downfall in which I would vanish from sight every single time that I would get embarrassed.

But, I had far more important matters on my mind, for tonight was the night that Josh and I would finally go out on a real date. Sure, there was the Halloween party freshman year when I was caught lying and got grounded as a result. But, this is different, even though it was at the last minute. Josh and I were going on a date, a real date, at last! I knew that he would be arriving soon, so I raced into the shower and hastily bathed myself, before throwing on my green bathrobe and racing back into the bedroom.

"Come on, Kimmie," I whispered to myself in the mirror that was on my vanity. "Why should you be nervous? It's just Josh, the guy you've had a crush on since middle school. Yes, I know Ron told you to stay home while he went to get the flower, but some things come at the last minute that are good to us. Just wear something nice and be yourself."

It took me a few minutes to apply my makeup and brush my hair, but they felt like an eternity. A lot was going through my mind, wondering just how and when things would turn out tonight. Once my makeup and hair was done, I darted over to my closet, searching for anything nice to wear. Eventually, I came across the sleeveless navy blue dress that I wore for very special occasions.

"He'll love me in this," I thought as I took the dress and held it up to me in the mirror. "This is my best one out of my wardrobe."

Looking at the clock, I knew that Josh would soon be arriving any minute, so I stripped off my bathrobe and grabbed a fresh pair of white panties along with a clean white bra to cover my private areas. Once they were on, I took the dress and slid it over my head, zipping it up in the back. Now, all I had to do was put on a pair of stockings and then slid on my black dress sandals, leaving me good to go.

"All right," I said nervously, standing in front of the mirror and admiring what I would be wearing tonight for Josh. "Let's do this, Kimberly Anne Possible. You look beautiful and ready to show Josh why you should be with him."

Before I could leave my room however, I saw the kimmunicator just sitting on the edge of my nightstand. Ron could be calling me at any minute to say that he got the flower and was already on his way. Part of me wanted to stay and wait, but I couldn't. This was the opportunity of a lifetime and I wasn't going to pass it up.

"Sorry Ron," I sighed as I picked up the Kimmunicator, looking into the blank screen. "Guess it will have to wait until I get back, I suppose."

Soon, it was 7:00 and I made my way downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for that doorbell to ring and get this date underway. Still, I had to be careful not to get embarrassed in any way. One wrong move and this important night would be my last night, period.

Then, it rang. The doorbell made its sounds and I looked from behind the couch wanting to be the one to answer the door. Climbing onto the back of the couch and jumping over it, I ran to the door, but the Tweebs were already ahead of me.

"We'll get it!" they cried, but before they could reach the door, I beat them to it.

"Don't even think about it, Tweebs!" I said, firmly giving them a hard stare before turning to open the door. There he was, standing before me with a small smile on his face, thinking that this was just going to be some casual night. Looking at Josh, I merely just chuckled and ignored the antics that the Tweebs were intending to cause.

"Hey Kim, you ready?" he asked while the Tweebs pretended to make kissing sounds.

"So ready," I said, stepping outside and ready to be out of the house. "Bye mom, bye dad! I'll be home by 10:00."

Just as I was about to shut the door however, I remembered that I needed something to protect myself from the swirling vortex in my stomach. Sure it was being covered by my dress, but it could pop out at any time and cause me embarrassment, something that I did not need at all.

"Just in case," I whispered to myself as I reached towards a long tan overcoat that belonged to my dad. In fact, the weather outside almost made me want to put it on, but this wasn't the time. In fact, Josh's car was a convertible and this meant, that I would be subjected to the cold weather breezes that would follow.

"Sorry if this was a last minute thing, Kim," said Josh as we drove away. "My folks were going out for dinner tonight, so this was a golden opportunity for us to get together, getting a bite to eat, seeing that new ninja movie and then showing you the artwork that the guys and I have been working on in the park. Besides, weren't you wanting to do something like this for a while?"

"I think so, Josh," I replied meekly, looking down at the floor towards my stocking clad legs. "I've been wanting to do this, but not at the last minute. However, as they always said, good things can happen at any time."

Josh then began to notice that I was starting to look a little uncomfortable. Almost as if I was trying to hide something from him, like the fact that I had a swirling vortex circling around the center of my stomach. It was then, that he began to find a way to bring something positive up.

"By the way, you look really beautiful tonight, Kim," he remarked, causing me to become a little blushed.

"Aw, you really think so?" I asked, gasping happily. "Thanks for the compliment."

"I do," said Josh, admiring the way how I presented myself for him tonight. "I really like that dress you chose to wear tonight."

After hearing this, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. However, little did I know that this promising night would turn completely upside down…


End file.
